Minecraft: A New Beginning
by The Nether Dragon
Summary: In the Void there was nothing... Until creations were made. But in the end where there is creation, destruction follows close behind...
1. Ch1: New Begginings

**Hey everyone! This is officially my first fanfic that I have created! This will be a new Minecraft series that in every story, there will be approximately 10-15 chapters, each around 1000-1300 words. I hope to make a new chapter every 1-2 weeks, so if I fail to get a new chapter in due time, I apologize in advance. So if you like it, please! Leave a suggestion, saying what I can do to make this Idea better for you guys to be more satisfied! So, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks!**

…

…

…

Everyone knows how everything came to be.

But by who?

No one knows.

But, it appears we have a visitor.

Will we tell our story?

We shall.

There was once nothing, just the vast emptiness of darkness known as "The Void"

Where is this "Void"?

It is everywhere, and everything that shall be.

Everything that is created.

And destroyed.

But...

But?

There was an entity...

A being…

His name was Notch.

This "being" was the start.

The start?

Of a new beginning.

He created what was known as id #2.

What is this id #2?

The building block of life, the start of something new, creator of new life…

But for now, we shall call this "Dirt".

Dirt?

Yes… and other id's as well.

Yes, such as "Stone", "Trees", and other blocks.

But all this fabricating created a indestructible residue to contain this creation…

We shall call this "Bedrock".

Or id #7.

Yes.

Shall we fast forward?

We shall.

Notch created the world block by block.

Pixel by pixel.

Speck by speck.

He finally finished, his world of creation.

His world of life.

But, where there is creation…

Destruction follows close behind.

Quiet now!

We must not speak of her.

For she has brung destruction.

Twice, I presume?

Yes.

Notch marveled at his work, but he felt like it was… empty.

Nothing for his world to do.

So he created a thing the universe has never seen before.

Is it?

Yes, the entity.

With his newfound knowledge he made other beings, things that are given life.

Yes. He made "Chickens", "Cows", "Sheep" and other beings

These are "Animals"

...

But much like the "Bedrock" and… her.

Life had its own residue.

Therefore the "Mob" was born.

What is this "Mob"?

It is darkness, it's whole purpose is to destroy what is created and everything that shall be.

Like the "Animals" and buildings?

Yes.

So Notch created his masterpiece.

The one?

Yes. The one to edit.

He created himself, but not an exact copy.

Yes. This "creation" would be the one to combat the darkness, the "Mobs".

Stop the End.

The End?

Yes.

…

…

Her?

Yes.

And again, much like the id's.

Blocks.

Yes. Much like the "Blocks" and "Animals".

Again, she found a new way to destroy.

She created "him".

No!

Not him, do not speak of him.

Very well…

Back to the copy.

Of our defender?

Yes.

He did what Notch expected to do.

But he knew nothing of the land.

Yes. So Notch gave him knowledge.

And he decided to give him a name.

He would be called "Steve".

The "Steve" was the hope of the universe.

But, *ahem* "he" would try to stop him.

So Steve has to make a decision.

_You: "And what is this decision"?_

He can chose to create.

Or he can choose to destroy.

But theres one thing that we know.

_You: "And what would that be"?_

Unlike all the other "generations".

This would be the one.

A new lifestyle.

A new beginning.

…

…

…

*Huff* *huff* *huff*

_Steve: "Man if I die i'm gonna be so pissed"!_

Steve was running in the rain. To safety. He realised that after he got out of that cave, he immediately got attacked, now he was running back to his house to try to wait it out, but the zombies were following close behind, with a rain of arrows and creepers in front of him to top it off. He came out of that cave with 27 diamonds, he hopes to get away with it, but he doubts it.

*phssssst!* *BOOM!*

Creepers were detonating like a minefield left and right as he dodges and strafes his way to safety. He decides to stack blocks and try to parkour from tree to tree. But, a skeleton shoots him from the air. *Krack!* He looks up in pain as he has about 2 hearts left thanks to fall damage. But, just as the horde is about to reach him. He smiles a cocky grin and flicks a leaver thats connected to redstone. He hears some pistons flick and watches as a lava pit opens up, with the following mobs falling into it. He turns around and begin limp his way to the front door of his home.

_Steve: "Alright! Lets check out the new loot I got"!_

He opens his bag and pulls out around 7 stacks of 64 cobblestone. He also starts to munch on some bread.

_Steve: "Garbage…"_

He reaches further and begins to pull out great riches such as diamonds, gold, and emeralds. He gets enthusiastic as he reaches into his storage chest to pull out some sticks and wooden planks.

*Klang!* *Klang!* *Klang!*

After striking his hammer (it comes with the crafting bench) on the crafting bench for what seemed like hours… He pulls up a shiny new diamond pickaxe and sword for celebration.

_Steve: "Look Daxton! Cool huh"?_

Steve's dog looks up with disinterest and continues to chew on the bone that Steve first gave him. Steve then sighs and starts to put away his gear to go to bed, but he hears some explosions in the distance. He slowly closes his chest and pulls out his shiny new diamond amd makes his way to the source of the noise.

_Steve: "Stay Daxton, I'll be right back Ok boy"?_

Daxton whines with worry, but then puts his head down to take a nap. Steve then opens the door and shoves off to go find out what's going on, right after he hears another explosion, followed by a scream…

**Cliffhanger! (lol) So, if you guys like this story, please! Im asking you a second time, to leave your comment on what I can do to make it better or, you can even ask me to even have me introduce YOUR OWN Minecraft character! So I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming in 1-3 days!**

_**"Only some can take the heat of the moment..."**_


	2. Ch2: The Heat Of Battle

**Hey Everybody! This took me a couple of days to write (tests and all that school stuff). But, nevertheless its finished! I want to give a special shout out to: TheTiger89 and Haloixix13 for their support, thanks guys! And now back to the story…**

Steve was usually the quiet one, not talking very much. Because there's usually no one to talk to. But people have to learn how to change…

_Steve: "What the…"_

Steve saw as there was a village, but it was on fire. He quickly sprinted over to a half-conscious villager lying in the dirt. He tried to pick him up, but the villager spoke under a muffled breath to tell him to stop. He then slowly lifted his head.

_Villager: "Please… stop them, before they wreck the village…"_

_Steve: "Who?"_

_Villager: "The dark ones… they came from the po-"_

Steve witnessed in horror as a sword was thrown into the villager's head. He then saw as the villager's skin and flesh started to generate black bubbles, turn grey, and was then followed by him decaying rapidly until he was nothing but skin and bones.

_Steve: "..."_

Steve then gets up from his knee, and starts to sprint the rest of they way to the village.

He gets to the village and looks around as villagers are desperately trying to get out of burning buildings and save each other from the rubble of other buildings. Steve hears a loud screech, sounds like a... pig? He turns around to see some sort of thing that resembles a decaying zombie, but it's also half pig…

_Steve: "What in the fu- *quack* is that!?"_

The… "thing" starts rapidly dashing toward Steve, he easily ducks out of the way and returns with a large slash to the back. It squeals with pain and turns around in anger, Steve realizes that about 4 more of these things come out of burning buildings and they line up with the previous thing that Steve hit.

_Villager: "Stop! The more you hit, the more of them appear!"_

Steve sees a villager crawl out from under a pile of rubble.

_Steve: "What are these things?"_

_Villager: "They are known as pigmen, they treat each other like family, and if you anger one,the rest will not hesitate to do the same!"_

Steve turns back around and faces the 5 pigmen that stand before him. They just stare at each other in a standstill. After about 13 seconds of silence, Steve decides to break the ice. He goes for the one on the left and charges it. The other 4 react quickly, while the one targeted by Steve just stares blankly as it sees the man charging toward him. Steve grabs its head and slams it through a house wall next to them, splattering all of its brains all over the wall. The 4 others start to get angry and decide to charge Steve all at once. He sees this and quickly generates a plan, he ducks down as the pigmen swing their swords at him all at once. He then rolls behind them and, with a great slash, cuts up the back of their legs, causing all of them to fall on their knees. After that, he decapitates two of the middle pigmen, and slams the other two pigmen's heads into the ground.

*Splat!*

_Steve: "Well, thats one problem taken care of"_

But, before celebrating his victory, he hears the clanking of a skeleton, but it sounds… different. It sounds as if two bones that were covered in flour were hit against one another. He turns around to see a skeleton, completely charred from head to toe, but before that he noticed the sword that it held that was almost the same size as him.

_Steve: "I gonna take a wild guess and say that you don't want to talk this out"_

The black skeleton just looks up at him and starts to charge him, with it's sword dragging close behind. It takes a great swing in hope of just cutting the man in half, but is disappointed as he sees that he only nipped Steve's hair.

_Steve: "Woah! Its fast! I barely got any time just to duck out of the way!"_

Steves returns with chopping off the skeleton's arm and an uppercut to the face. He returns his vision to the burnt skeleton with enthusiasm, but is disappointed when he realises that he chopped off the wrong arm. The skeleton gets annoyed and elbows Steve in the stomach for revenge of its lost arm.

_Steve: "Aaah! ...what the"_

Steve realises as he can see the same blacks bubbles that he saw from that dead villager.

_Steve: "Wha... OH SH- *Quack*"_

Steve lifts his shirt up and looks in horror as the spot where the skeleton elbowed him started to turn the color of that of a dead person's. He quickly pulled out a bucket of milk and drank it. He looked again and saw as the bubbles disappeared and his skin turned back to normal.

_Steve: "Ok, that is IT!"_

Steve dashes toward the skeleton and it has barely any time to react, he jumps up and knees the skeleton in the face, he then dashes behind it and stabs it in the back multiple times. It falls over, no signs of life were found in it. Steve triumphs but unaware to him, the burnt skeleton just gets back up and slowly gets behind him. Steve turns around and the skeleton kicks him onto the floor, it then lifts its sword up and brings it down onto Steve. Luckily, he already had his sword out and quickly parried the swords against each other. Both of them were pushing with all of their strength, but the skeleton was pushing harder. Just as Steve thought this was the end, he saw a silhouette come behind the skeleton and decapitate it with what appeared to be… claws?

After the skeleton's body flopped onto the floor, Steve quickly got up, faced the unknown figure, and drew his sword again.

_Steve: "Who are you?"_

_?: "Relax, I am an ally"_

Steve looks at the corpse of the skeleton and asks.

_Steve: "What is that thing?"_

_?: "It is a Wither, if you don't know how to defend against it, they could end your life very easily."_

_Steve: "Ok then, who are you?"_

_?: "The hunter of the north, The orange flash, my name, is TheTiger89… but you can just call me Tiger."_

_Steve: "Ok "Tiger," do you know what's going on here?"_

Steve sheaths his sword.

_Tiger: "No idea, but it appears the creatures of the nether realm are invading our world, probably for supplies, food, and slaves."_

_Steve: "Well, I don't care what's happening, lets go save those villagers!"_

_Tiger: "Agreed... "_

Steve unsheathes his sword and Tiger brings his claws up, the two then begin to make their way to the portal…

(insert dramatic lightning flash here)

**Will Steve make it and destroy the portal? Is Tiger really an ally? When will my microwave taco be ready? Find out in the next chapter! Coming to you next week! **

**TheTiger89 was a person who submitted their own Minecraft character. If you want to submit your own Minecraft character just say so in the reviews! It doesnt even to have to be a real character! See you next week!**

**"_Only some can take the heat of the moment..."_**


	3. Ch3: Helping Hands

**Gaaahhhh… Yeah… Sorry about the long 2 week wait. I had a lot of work to do plus other things as well. Whelp, enough with my ranting, you guys obviously want a new chapter. Well, here it is!**

**But, before we start I wanna to give a special shout out to: ravenpie52 for your support, Thanks!**

"_Although the life of a person is in a land full of thorns and weeds, there is always a space in which the good seed can grow._" _-Pope Francis_

Although Steve felt uneasy toward his new ally, he had to look over the fact that, if he would help kill the bad guys, he's an ally.

They made their way to the portal, both look around as they witness and see burning buildings, dead bodies, broken iron golems, and crying children in the streets. Steve sighs and slowly looks up, he starts to think as lots of times as he had before, where did HE come from?

_Tiger: "Something bothering you?"_

Steve looks at Tiger and just shakes his head.

_Steve: "No, I'm fine"_

Just as they think all is nice and peaceful (besides the burning buildings). 6 more pigmen drop down from tall buildings and ambush them. Steve steps back and faces back to back with Tiger as both of them have their weapons drawn.

Tiger taunts Steve.

_Tiger: "Do you got the three on your side? Or do you need help with them as well?"_

_Steve: "You wish!"_

As Steve dashes forward, he easily stabs through one pigman with ease, thanks to his diamond sword, and kicks the other two the the ground. He then chops one of the pigman's head off and punches the other one's head into the ground

*Splat!*

Steve looks over at Tiger's side and sees as he's already done, wiping the blood off of his claws.

_Tiger: "Took you long enough...:"_

Steve scowls at Tiger, but continues to walk on ahead.

As the two finally make it to the portal, Tiger stops Steve before he breaks the portal apart with his Diamond Pickaxe.

_Tiger: "Wait, stop. This wont do anything."_

_Steve: "Well, why not?"_

_Tiger: "Your only destroying the portal, the gate to this world." "They can easily make another one somewhere else, somewhere else where we can do nothing about it when they pillage this land. You have to destroy the __source__."_

_Steve: "Wait, wha-"_

_Tiger: "What I mean by source is, the place where these guys are coming from."_

_Steve: "Oh no…"_

_Tiger: "That's right! Were going In!"_

Tiger grabs Steve's hand and pulls him along as the two jump through the portal.

*WEEEEERRRRR* *SSWWWWWAAAAAAA*

_?: "Loading chunks..." "Generating..."_

After blacking out, Steve's vision slowly returns. He tries to get up, but jerks back down again as he feels nauseous. Tiger moans and Steve crawls over to him to help him up.

_Steve: "You ok?"_

_Tiger: Yeah, but it feels like i'm going to throw up…"_

As Tiger is struggling to regain his balance, Steve gets up and looks around in the strange Brick room that they're in. He goes over to feel the bricks, and is surprised as they feel compacted, yet really powdery.

_Tiger: "Ok, were here"_

_Steve: "Where?"_

_Tiger: "Welcome to… the Nether"_

Steve opens up a book and pulls out a feather with the tip covered in ink.

_Steve: "I'm going to take notes while were here"_

The duo travels down a dark hallway with nothing else to see but these powdery, dark-red bricks. Tiger has a torch in one hand, with his claw drawn in the other. While Steve looks around and scribbles in his book. They wandered around for countless hours, but after travelling for so long, they both feel triumphant as they come to a big room with a lava well in it, and look around as they see 3 more intersections, two of which contain stairs and other path leads to outside.

_Steve: "Alright! Fu-*Quack* -ing finally!_

Steve dashes toward the staircase on the right.

_Tiger: "Wait a second!"_

Tiger grabs the back of Steve's shirt and pulls him back.

_Tiger: "There are blazes in there, be thoughtful of this"_

_Steve: "Blazes?"_

_Tiger: "Guys-, Creatures-, THINGS that control fire and can fly." "Make sure you have a plan before you get burnt to death."_

**Three hours later...**

_Tiger: "Got that?"_

_Steve: "Yeah…"_

The two go up the stairs slowly, with Steve leading the way. He pulls out a block of ice and peeks around the corner.

_*whispering* Steve: "What the…"_

Steve sees floating skulls that are on fire, with flaming sticks of netherrack levitating around them. Steve shakes his head and places the Ice block in the room that they're in. He swears that he can hear them gasping for air, and saying "Help…"

_Steve: "Ready?"_

Tiger nods and as soon the Ice melted, he leaped into the room and tackled one into the water. Steve watches as it seems like it starts turning into dust. The other 3 Blazes start to spit fire at Tiger, but Steve shoots one out of the air with a bow.

_Steve: "BOOM! Headshot!"_

Tiger hits the other two and he manages to kill one, but gets shot with a fireball as he tries to hit the other one out of the air, he then goes tumbling into the water.

_Tiger: "AH! FU-*quack*"_

After Steve sees the flaming cat plummet into the water, he jumps up at the other Blaze, stabs it in the head, and piledrives it into the water.

After the room clears from the steam, Steve picks up two weird looking sticks, kinda like the ones that were hovering around the Blazes. But they were glowing a reddish-orange, and they were hot. VERY HOT.

_Steve: "Ow! Holy shi-*Quack*"_

_Tiger: "Yeah… forgot to tell you that that's a blaze rod, nice find!" "They are used for making potions and other goods, but they burn at a temperature around 900° degrees Fahrenheit, so watch out."_

_Steve: "OK, NOW YOU WARN ME?_

_Tiger: "Yea… Sorry about that."_

They make their way back to the room with the lava well in it. But suddenly, they both hear a scream, which makes both of them stop and turn around to the bridge that leads outside. They both take off in a sprint toward where they heard the sound and draw their weapons. Steve goes to back to thinking again, and is stopped in his daydream as he bumps into Tiger.

_Steve: "Hey! Why did you stop?"_

Tiger is on his knees and says nothing, he just motions Steve to come closer and to look at what he's found.

_Steve: "..."_

The duo stands there and sees as there are 3 snowflakes laying on the ground. But Steve notices something odd, they're not melting… and their glowing white…

**So there you have it! One fresh story right out of the oven! So, as I said before if you want your character to be in the Story, don't be shy, ask me! I'll introduce your character in the next chapter!**

**And to clarify some things, the: *Quack* is a way for me to censor strong language**

**So what did the duo find? What made the scream? WHEN WILL MY PIZZA GET HERE?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

"_**Only some can take the heat of the moment…"**_


	4. Ch4: All New Experiences

**BOOM! Bet 'cha ya didn't expect a chapter this early huh? Well, let's just say I got bored… Oh! and I have Exciting news! I won't have a lot of school work for at least 2-3 weeks! AND i'm changing the word count to 1300+! So expect more chapters every 2-4 days! ENJOY!**

**But before we begin, I would also like to thank: Haloixix13 and Ashmita8 for their character submissions! Thanks guys!**

"_We love life, not because we are used to living but because we are used to loving._" _-__Friedrich Nietzsche_

The two were still studying the 3 mysterious glowing snowflakes, and were pondering what to do next. Tiger was pacing back and forth while Steve was thinking what to do with these strange objects.

_Steve: "What if I-"_

Steve touched the snowflakes wondering if they were useful. They were cold, but they started burning his hand worse than those blaze rods. And to his surprise, his entire body jolted, he felt as if he was being introduced to a new form of power. He grabbed his hand. It couldn't stop shaking.

_Steve: "Ahhhhh!"_

Tiger looked over and rushed over.

_Tiger: "What did you do?"_

As Tiger kneeled down next to Steve, Steve grabbed his shaking hand and looked as the snowflake on the ground burned (much like a cattle brand) a picture of a snowflake into his right hand.

_Steve: "Ahh!" "It burns like hell!"_

_Tiger: "WHY DID YOU TOUCH IT THEN?"_

_Steve: "I DONT KNOW, DONT YELL AT ME!"_

_Tiger: "WELL YOUR AN IDIOT!"_

_Steve: "AAGGGGGGRRGGGG!"_

_Tiger: "WWRRRRAAAAAAAAA!"_

As the two yell in each others faces, Steve winces and glances back at his hand again and sees as the branding left the same exact features, the snowflake shape, the icy vapor, the cold feeling, and… the white glow…

_Tiger: "..."_

_Tiger: "..."_

_Tiger: "..."_

_Tiger: "lol, u noob"_

_Steve: "SHUT THE FU-*quack* UP!"_

But Steve noticed as soon after the branding was done, he felt no pain at all. Just the sight of the soft new white glow on his hand.

_Tiger: "Need help up?"_

Steve stuck out his hand and Tiger grabbed it, but as soon as their right hands touched, Tiger yelped back in pain, grabbing his hand.

_Tiger: "OW! SHI-*quack* THATS COLD!"_

_Steve: "Huh, I feel nothing at all…"_

Steve got up as Tiger was rubbing his paw in pain, and the two set off to where they originally heard the noise from. They arrived to a large room that looks like the one with the small lava well in it, but bigger. A LOT BIGGER.

_? #1: "HELP ME!"_

_? #2: "..."_

Steve and Tiger saw two silhouettes swinging from a cage, suspended over a lava pool, with rows of pigmen pounding on drums beside them.

_Tiger: "Jeez… can this get any more sacrificial?"_

Suddenly, 2 pigmen with giant masks jumped out of nowhere and started to dance around the 2 silhouettes in the cage suspended over lava.

_Tiger: "...wow"_

_Steve: *facepalm*_

A loud squeal was heard and the two looked up to see a pigman in a watchtower pointing at them.

_Steve: "We've been spotted!" "You get the reinforcements, and i'll get the prisoners!"_

The duo then drew their weapons. As tiger dashed off to the left and started to take on the guards and pigmen on the drums, Steve ran through the crowd of enraged pigmen and dodged his way left and right to avoid getting stabbed to death. Left, right, he kept dodging, but one of the pigmen stuck out his leg and tripped Steve, and eventually they overwhelmed him.

_Steve: "Oh Shi-*quack*"_

As the pigmen were surrounding him and Steve knew that he would die here as he was getting up, he readied his sword for one last battle.

***FLASH!***

_Steve: "Wha-?"_

Steve saw his right arm glowing bright white, a lot brighter than its glown before. Everyone stopped to look at it, even Tiger, and saw as Steve spun around, and fired an icy blast out of his palm.

_Tiger: "HOLY SHI-*quack*"_

Steve got excited about this new ability and made a fist with his glowing hand radiating the cold vapors. He then started off in an instant and as he ran through the crowd of pigmen, he fired icy blasts left and right, freezing pigmen wherever he went.

_? #1: "Woah…"_

_***Raising eyebrow***_ _? #2: "...interesting"_

Steve parkoured his way up and made it to higher ground.

_Tiger: "ALL DONE HERE!"_

Steve looks at Tiger and Tiger responds with a nod, then Steve focuses his sight on the chain that the cage is attached to. He gets a running start and starts to sprint his way off the cliff.

_? #1: "Wha- What are you doing?!"_

As Steve is about to run off the edge, he spins around and shoots another blast out of his hand, launching him through the air. He then spins around again and cuts the chain in half, making the cage fall, into the lava pit…

_? #1: "AAAAA!"_

Right as the cage is about to hit the lava, Tiger tackles it out of harm's way, saving the people inside. Tiger opens it and frees the people, but the one in the hood (silhouette ? #2) holds up a... bottle? With some sort of black liquid in it.

_? #2: "You better get a running start…"_

The hooded man then throws the bottle at the wall away from them, it then starts to expand and melt the powdery bricks down into some foamy black liquid.

_? #1: "Oh no thats the explosive…"_

_***Grinning***_ _? #2: "Yep, the big boy!"_

_? #1: "EVERYONE RUN TO THE PORTAL NOW!"_

No one asks questions, all four people break off sprinting out of the room and toward where they came from. The Black foam spreads more and more… About 10 minutes of running and they almost arrive to the portal.

Then, the black foam blob touches the lava in the lava pit…

***BOOOOOOOM!***

_Steve: "What was that?"_

_? #1: "Ask no questions if you want to live!" "AND KEEP RUNNING!"_

The fire blast from the explosion in the big room shoots through every possible room, hallway, nook and cranny, and eventually starts to make its way to our heroes who have just reached the portal.

_? #2: "ARE WE GONNA MAKE IT?"_

Right as the blast reached the group, all four jump through the portal to safety.

**?: "Loading chunks…" "Generating…"**

And as the four hit the floor, the explosion shoots through the portal as well, toasting some nearby trees. Everyone gets up and wipes the sweat off their brows while their gasping for breath.

_***Gasping***_ _Steve: "We made it…"_

_Steve: "So… we didn't just save 2 random people because we felt like it" "What's your names?"_

_***Blushing***_ _? #1: "I'm Fasiontwily…"_

_***Blushing***_ _Twile: "B-but y-you can call me __Twile_ _for short"_

_Steve: "Uhhh… Ok" "This is Tiger"_

_Tiger: "Hello" "And what about you, mysterious hooded man?"_

_? #2: "Around this area i'm known as the bombarder or the plague bringer, but MOST OF ALL!" "...allow me clue you in: I am not in danger, "Steve." I AM the danger!" "A guy opens his door and gets poisoned, and you think that of me?" "NO!" "I AM THE ONE WHO KNOCKS!"_

Everyone stands still in awkward silence silent for a good 2 minutes.

_Fjord: "But my name is __Fjord__."_

_Steve: "Ok…"_

_Tiger: "Well I have to go, my duty here is done"_

_Steve: "Wait, what?"_

_Tiger: "My clan sent me to take care of this threat" "A… test if you will" "And thanks to you, I passed the test and achieved the highest rank in my clan." "Thank you."_

Steve turned around to face Tiger.

_Steve: "Your welco-"_

But Tiger was already gone, there was no sign of him for miles around except one piece of orange fur lying in front of him. Steve picks it up.

_Steve: "..."_

_Twile: "So now what?" "I was just passing by and I don't even have a house."_

_***Blushing***_ _Twile: "I hope you don't mind if I tag along?"_

_Fjord: "I also have nowhere to go." "Besides, you saved my life, I owe you"_

Steve faced the two new people that have decided to join him and looked at his hand with the snowflake in it. He opened his hand and some more cold vapor leaked out of the branding.

_Steve: "…"_

_Steve: "Well, I was originally going to go back home and settle down." "But, I need to know where those snowflakes came from."_

And with that, the new and improved trio set off to find clues on what, why, and where Steve's icy powers came from.

**Before you ask in the reviews… DON'T WORRY! This series isn't planning on ending in a LOOOONG time! I also know that this chapter is a bit more lengthy than the other ones I have made. But the more the merrier!**

**So there you have it! I'm planning on writing the next chapter soon! Hoped you like it!**

**Nether Dragon, OUT!**

…

…

…

…

**? #1: "Did he touch it?"**

**Mob #1: "Yes, m'lady."**

**? #1: "Good, none have survived it before." "He should die in about 2 days due to the ice overloading his body."**

***Panicking* Mob #2: "M'LADY!" "HE'S SHOWN NO SIGNS OF WEAKNESS!" "I-I THINK HE ACTUALLY LEARNED TO CONTROL IT INSTEAD!"**

**? #1: "WHAT!?"**

**? #1: "This is getting annoying!"**

**Mob #1: "What shall we do m'lady?"**

**? #1: "Hmm…"**

**? #1: "BRING ME MY SON!"**

**Mob #2: "Oh no…" "You don't mean "him" do you?"**

**? #1: "Yes…""Its about time this"Steve" got a visit from his brother…"**

…

**Mob #3: Here he his m'am…"**

…

**? #2: "Hello mother…"**

**? #1: "Its time" "The snowflakes failed" "Time to get your hands dirty"**

**? #2: "Oh yes... " "My favroite part of the job"**

**? #1: " Yes…" "Go Herob-"**

…

_**Only some can take the heat of the moment...**_


	5. Ch5: True Potential

**HALFWAY POINT!**

**Aaaaand… We're back! Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this next chapter, it really means a lot to me :) even to those that aren't even Favorited they just like this story! But in all seriousness, I am going to have to shut this story down for a week or two…**

**FOR A BRAND SPANKING NEW STORY!**

**I'm sure you guys have some questions: "What will it be about?" "When will it come out?"**

**Just hold your horses guys, im here to answer those question right now!**

**The new comic will be about Halo, and I am planning on releasing the chapter on Friday! But heres the twist… Its not about Master Chief.**

**But for now... your newest chapter! Enjoy!**

"_The greatest glory in living lies not in never failing, but in rising every time you fail" -Nelson Mandela_

*Growwwwwl*

_Twile: "Argh, Im hungry..."_

_Twile patted her stomach while she felt it rumbling._

_Fjord: "I also am quite peckish, shall we go find a restaurant in this town?_

_Steve: "Um, sure as long as we don't go over our price limit, i'm almost out of golden nuggets."_

The trio have walked a long distance, from village to village, and from biome to biome. But they eventually reached a player-build town in hopes of restocking supplies.

_Steve: "So Fjord, let me ask you again, this snowflake isn't yours?"_

_Fjord: *sigh* "For the last time, NO its not mine" "I may be a snow golem with legs, but I know my snow when I see it."_

_Steve: "Then who could have possibly…"_

Steve looks down at his hand, he's gotten a lot better at controlling his newfound "power" but he feels like he's barely even scratched the surface of its potential. So he lets some vapors out of his palm, but then gets interrupted by Fjord.

_Fjord: "Wait… that vapor looks familiar…"_

_Steve: "What? What is it-"_

_Fjord: "AHA! I KNOW NOW!"_

_Twile: "What? Is it Fjord?"_

_Fjord: "Oh my Notch, it was so simple…" "HOW DID I NOT SEE IT BEFORE!?"_

People stop and stare and quickly turn their gaze away as they see a strange man, a girl, and a snow golem with legs thats shouting into the air.

_Boy: "Mama! Look!"_

_Mother: "Yes honey… um, lets go now ok?"_

_Steve: *facepalm*_

_Fjord: "Ah ha ha ha ha... " "God I'm an idiot"_

_Twile: "FJORD, FOR THE LOVE OF NOTCH" "TELL US WHAT IT IS BEFORE I RIP YOUR PUMPKIN HEAD OFF AND USE IT IN A PIE!"_

Steve: "..."

_Fjord: "Uh… Ok, Its Ather snow!"_

_Steve: "What?"_

_Fjord: "But not any normal kind of Ather snow… you got your branding from Holy Ather snow!"_

_Fjord: "On contact, It could kill a man very easily due to power overload." "BUT, for some reason you are able to wield its power."_

_Fjord: "Strange… I wonder why or better yet, WHO put the snow in the Nether in the first place…"_

_Steve: "Huh…"_

_Twile: "ALRIGHT ENOUGH WITH THE CHIT-CHAT!" "LETS GO FIND SOMEWHERE TO EAT BEFORE MY STOMACH FU-*quack*-ING DIGESTS ITSELF!"_

_Fjord: "Uh… lets go then"_

***2 HOURS LATER***

_Chef: "Thank you!" "Come again!"_

*BURP!*

_Twile: "Ahh… Now THAT was fulfilling!"_

_Steve: "Im glad you think so, now lets-"_

_Fjord: "Guys, you might want to take a look at this…"_

Fjord signals to the other two to come where he is. They arrive to a back alley, only to witness something unexplainable.

_Steve: "What the…"_

_Fjord: "Its an Eye of Ender." "I found it floating 20 ft above us, spying on you." "So I took it down."_

_Twile: "Well then why was it-"_

_Steve: "We have to move"_

_**Both**__: "Why?"_

_Steve: "I can feel something, coming…" "If its an attacker, we should move away from the town before someone gets hurt."_

The trio adventures some more, until the sun falls. They then set up camp and have dinner, but Steve notices something wrong.

_Steve: "H-hey, my powers arent working"_

_Fjord: "Oh!" "Thats right, almost forgot."_

Fjord placed generated with his hands, and placed a block of snow down on the ground. Steve touched it with his right hand, and upon immediate contact, the block of snow was absorbed into Steve's hand.

_Steve: "Woah…"_

_Fjord: "Yep! Your abilities need snow, and not just regular snow, ATHER snow enable for you to use your powers." "So is you need any, just ask me!"_

_***Blushing***_ _Twile: "Ya know, you could always ask stuff from me to…"_

_Fjord: "What do you have?" "I mean, I'm one of the world's best potion brewers, I can make almost anything imagin-"_

_Twile: "Just shut up…"_

_Steve gets up in alarm and draws his sword._

_Steve: "Wait, there it is again."_

_Twile: "Theres what?"_

_Steve: "The rumbling from the town" "I can feel it again…"_

_Fjord: "Wait, I feel it too…"_

As soon as Fjord commented, everyone got up and unsheathed their weapons. Steve readied his hand and diamond sword. Fjord held up some Insta damage 2 potions. And Twile drew a bow with an infinity symbol on it.

Suddenly, the rumbling grew stronger, and stronger until…

_Twile: "EEEEEK!"_

A bat flew down from the tree that they were under, and went in front of Twile's face. She hid behind Steve and frowned.

_Twile: "I, hate, bats"_

But then, a large explosion was heard from under the ground with dirt flying everywhere, and a Mutant Zombie came out of the ground.

_Fjord: "So thats where my bottle of chemical X went…"_

Steve wasted no time, he started of the battle by freezing its legs and a knee to the face. While Twile was standing far away, shooting arrows right in its knee caps

_Fjord: "Ya know, before he changed, he used to be an adventurer like Steve…"_

Hearing this, the Mutant Zombie gets enraged, he rips the arrows out of him, he breaks the ice on his legs and charges at Fjord before he completes his sentence . But just before the Mutant Zombie hit him, Fjord pulls out a jump boost potion, drinks it, and jumps out of the way. The Mutant Zombie looks around confused, but then turns back around and slams into Steve, throws him up in the air, and slams him back to the Earth.

*BOOM!*

Steve's body goes flying like a bullet, and hits the ground with so much force, that he creates a crater when he landed.

_Twile: "STEVE!"_

_Fjord: "OH SHI-*quack*"_

_Steve gets up from the deep crevice in the ground and struggles to get up._

_Steve: "Oh man, if I haven't blocked his ground pound with my diamond sword quick enough, I would be missing half of my body…"_

The Mutant Zombie just simply lands around 40 feet away from Twile and charges toward her.

_Twile: "AAAAAAHHH!"_

_Steve: "NO!"_

Suddenly, Steve's entire body flashes a bright blue-white and he starts leavating off of the ground. His entire body radiates cold vapors and his eyes are nothing but snow-white. Steve draws some runes in the air and creates a circle around them. He then puts his hand on the middle of the circle and, with all of his collected energy, the runes then blast giant beam of absolute zero (−459.67 °F) toward the Mutant Zombie… and Twile.

_Twile: "Steve!" "What are you doi-"_

Luckily for her, Fjord snatched her up out of the way using a speed 5 potion. The Mutant Zombie freezes up in an instant, then he explodes, shooting frozen shards of rotten flesh everywhere.

_Fjord: "Steve!"_

After his powerful attack, Steve simply faints, and his body falls to the ground.

_Twile: "Is he ok?"_

_Fjord: "Yeah… He's just unconscious." "Lets get back to the town before…"_

Before the trio even had a chance to escape, about 20 more Mutant Zombies sprout from the ground, causing our heros to fall back and retreat. They start to run into the forest.

_***Panting***_ _Twile: "What the heck do we do now!?"_

_***Panting***_ _Fjord: "Hold on!" "I'm going to do something that my creator taught me in extreme emergencies like this!"_

They both stop, and Fjord pulls out a bottle with liquid glowstone in it. He throws on the ground, breaking it, and draws some symbols made of snow. Immediately, the snow melts into water, a 4x5 glowstone frame rises from the ground with water in the middle of it, and gusts of wind shoot out of the water.

_Twile: "Is that the...portal?"_

Fjord simply nods and looks behind him, the Mutant Zombies were approaching, FAST. Fjord pulls Twile along and hoists Steve on his shoulder. Fjord gets one good last look behind him, and jumps through the glowstone portal, along with the others.

**So wow, yep, i'm going there. I'm bringing mods to the table. :O**

**But, it still doesn't stop you from suggesting a character! **

**Oh, and if you're wondering, yes, you WILL be able to suggest your characters in the Halo fanfic as well. Same chapter word length too. (Read my character page before you comment! :3)**

**But anyway…**

**What happened to Steve?, Where does to portal lead to?, HOW LONG UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!?**

…

…

…

**...find out in the next chapter (lol)**

**Mods mentioned:**

**Mutant Creatures | The Ather**

"_**Only some can take the heat of the moment…"**_


	6. Ch6: Unwanted Welcome

**Hey guys, i'm back! Nice and healthy and free from illnesses :)**

**I admit, its been awhile since I've been on fanfic, but when I did…**

**HOLY CRAP did you guys surprise me with all your support! It feels good to know that someone behind their screen likes your content, and that they are awaiting your next upload. **

**I want so give a special thanks to: Guest, Guest207, and Miko Wolf "Wolfex".**

**(P.S: Psst! Wolfex! I have a special idea for your character next chapter! Try to be patient ;) )**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR ALL YOUR ENTHUSIASM AND SUPPORT! ****( ****ﾟヮﾟ****)**

"_It is only in adventure that some people succeed in knowing themselves - in finding themselves._" _-Andre Gide_

_***Muffled***_ _?: "BARK!" "BARK!" *Growls*_

Steve consciousness slowly fades back into reality as he hears something very muffled and disoriented.

_Steve: "Ahhhhhrg…"_

Steve slowly sits up as he puts his hand to his head in pain. He looks up in confusion and wipes the sweat off his forehead to find… Slobber?

_Steve: "What the-"_

Suddenly, he gets tackled by an unknown object and pulls out his sword. He stands back, spins around, and gets in a fighting stance as he finds himself to be facing… A dog?

_Daxton: "BARK!"_

_Steve: "DAXTON!"_

Steve tackles his dog and his dog tackles him in excitement.

_Steve: "Wha-" "How-" "Oh fu-*quack* it, I don't care how you even got here, i'm just glad you're here with me!"_

_Daxton: "RUFF!" "BARK!"_

_Steve: "Yea, me too buddy"_

After the bonding moment, Steve and Daxton get their things together and head out to try to find where Fjord and Twile went. Hours of exploring and adventuring they went, around to the different floating islands and clouds. But eventually they found themselves back to the portal again.

_Steve: "Daxton, I don't get it." "We searched in just about every island in eyesight"_

_Twile: "You could just have done the obvious"_

Steve looked at toward the portal and walked toward it, he then peaked his head around the corner of the glowstone and there she was, Twile, sitting there holding a pumpkin.

_Twile: "You went all around the islands looking just for us?"_

_Steve: "Yea, why?"_

_***Blushing***_ _Twile: "Nothing…"_

_Fjord: "Hey there you are Steve!" "Who's dog is that?"_

_Steve: "Uh…" "Um…" "What the fu-*quack*"_

Steve couldn't piece together why Twile was holding a pumpkin, especially why it was talking to him.

_Fjord: "Yea, um…" "I'm a head"_

_Twile: "Yea, while you were trying to find us, he told me that the force of the portal ejection literally, blew his head off."_

_Fjord: "Don't worry about me Steve!" "All I have to do is find a pile of holy Ather snow and make a body out of it."_

_Steve: "So, that's it?" "That's all we have to do?"_

_Daxton: "BARK!"_

The group took the rest of the day to hop from island to island, as the sun was setting, they all arrive to the entrance to a strange-looking temple made of what looked like to be brownish marble.

_Steve: "This could be a good shelter to spend the night in."_

_Daxton: *whine*_

_Twile: "Hey now boy, don't worry!"_

_Fjord: "..."_

They entered the big temple, weapons out to scout for danger, until none was seen. They then started to set everything up and start a fire.

_Steve: "Hey guys, have you seen my diamond sword?"_

_**Both:**_ "_No"_

_Fjord: "It must have been knocked out of your inventory when you landed through the portal."_

_Steve: "Well, I swear it was in-" "Hey guys look a chest!"_

Steve saw a chest in the room next to them and began to run towards it.

_Fjord: "STEVE!" "NO!"_

As Steve was reaching towards the lid of the chest, an eye opened up where the keyhole should have been. The "chest" began to open by itself, showing its contents, and a large row of sharp teeth.

_Steve: "Hey wait, that's not a-"_

The so called "chest" clamped down on Steve's arm, almost severing it. He had barely any time to react, he knew that he had no sword, so he materialized an ice sword with his hand and stabbed the "chest" in the side of what Steve believed to be its head, and broke the sword off, only holding the hilt. The "chest" dropped Steve in pain as the rest of the blade slid into it and began to freeze it from the inside-out until it became a frozen statue.

_Twile: "STEVE!"_

Steve was clutching his arm in a lot of pain, he was losing lots of blood, FAST.

_Fjord: "Steve, quickly!" "Reach into my bag and pull out a potion!" "It should be a pinkish color!"_

Steve reached into Fjord's bag, pulled out the correct potion, and drank it. He looked as his blood covered arm and saw and his wounds sealed themselves together.

_Fjord: "That, was a mimic."_

_Steve: "Ok, we can't camp here, lets try to make it out of here."_

The group tried to gather everything that they could and make it out of the temple, but as soon as they did; a group of 15 angelic beings appeared from pillars of light that suddenly came from the ceiling.

_Valkyrie: "Halt!" "By the order of the queen, you are being taken prisoner for invading her holy palace!"_

By the time the Valkyrie was done with her sentence, Steve and the others were long gone. Running away as fast he could.

_Valkyrie: "After the prisoners!"_

The group of four were spring down the hall, Daxton was running in great strides, Twile drank a speed potion from the Fjord's bag, and Steve was using his ice to materialize a constant slide in front of him. (Like Frozone from the Incredibles) they were going at an extremely fast pace, dodging, wall running, and freezing guards to try to make it out of the temple. One Valkyrie decided that she had enough and threw her long-sword like a boomerang at Twile. *Wham!* The others witnessed what their comrade had done and they decided to do the same. *Smack!* *Clang!*

_Fjord: "Well shi-*quack!*" "They finally got us…" "She is not going to be happy once we get to her…"_

The Valkyries bound the group up with Gravitite handcuffs. Steve tried to freeze them solid and break free, but it just wouldn't seem to freeze up.

_Valkyrie: "Ice resistant, also its made up out of the strongest material known in our land." "So don't even try to break free!"_

The Valkyries dragged the group along into a very large room with a large chandelier and two golden trees. Steve looked up at the large silhouette that was sitting in the throne, it suddenly got up and jumped effortlessly 50 feet in the air and landed in front of Steve

_***Bowing***_ _Valkyrie: "My queen, we have brought you the invaders..."_

?: "Yes good, thank you for your commendation."

_***Mockingly***_ _?: "Look up and face me, Steve"_

Steve slowly looks up, and sees a Valkyrie, but she is covered in heavy, Gravitite plate armor.

_Andromeda: "I am Queen Andromeda, Ruler of these lands." "And you have something that I want, multiple things in fact."_

_Steve: "Like what?"_

_Andromeda: "Firstly, I want my main soldier back, Humiel."_

_Steve: "Humiel?" "I don't know who your talking about."_

_Andromeda: "That is his real name, the angel of empowerment." "You might know him as, "Fjord" the brewer."_

Steve looks toward Fjord in surprise, he finds him deliberately looking away. He also looks around to find that the Valkyries injecting the rest of the group with something, making them fall asleep.

_Andromeda: "We are in the middle of in an important war right now-"_

Suddenly, a giant pillar of light shines on the Queen's hand and out materializes a gigantic, glimmering, golden sword with a strange hue. Almost twice as big as the Wither sword that Steve saw that one time.

_Andromeda: "And we do not need your persistence interrupting us!-"_

The queen suddenly raises the behemoth sword above her head in an executioner fashion.

_Andromeda: "BEGONE FROM OUR REALM!"_

As Andromeda begins to swing the sword down, something strange starts to happen.

Daxton begins to glow…

**Cliffhanger! I don't know if you guys noticed or not, but I am currently trying a new writing style. I'll leave it to you guys if like it, if you don't; just let me know and ill try something else.**

**I want to apologize to you guys and say that i'm sorry for being idle for so long, not just this story; but my entire account as well. To make up to guys I made this nice, lengthy, chapter for all of you. I'll try not to be AFA (Away From Account) for so long again ;)**

**Anyway, I want to officially announce that ALL of my characters in ALL of my stories can be used in your story! Just make sure to give credit ;3**

**Bye!**

"_**Only some can take the heat of the moment…"**_


	7. Ch7: Icefire

**Hello everyone welcome back!**

**Its super rainy where i'm at, for the past 6 days its been nothing but just rain :/**

**Oh, and sorry about the unannounced hiatus, that was a dumb move of me; not telling you guys were I was at ****ب****_****ب ****Hope you guys can forgive me for that...**

**Though I have nothing planned atm, I do have a special surprise for you guys coming up fairly soon… ;)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy and keep in touch!**

"_We say that we care about the war, but we don't even really know what we're fighting for." -Scott Ritter_

_Andromeda: "BEGONE FROM OUR REALM!"_

Steve looked up as he saw Andromeda; the Valkyrie queen, swinging a gigantic sword towards his head. Whats worse is that the other Valkyrie's drugged his friends, so he has no help even if he was able to escape from his position. In his last effort, Steve held up his hands to try to block the incoming behemoth of a sword.

Then Daxton began to glow…

Everyone stopped in awe, including Andromeda herself; to see the now glowing pet wolf. Instantly, a loud sheen was heard, then everyone's vision was covered with a bright white.

Silence.

…

…

…

_?: "I've had enough with seeing my master get hurt…"_

Steve's vision slowly returned. Everything seemed blurry, but one thing seemed clear to his vision. Daxton was nowhere in sight, instead he was replaced by a mysterious figure where he used to be. Steve looked at the figure and saw a person, he was wearing a leather jacket and golden wrist braces with runes on them. But one thing stood out the most, the silver sheen of his hair, two sharp canines in his mouth, and fierce blue eyes that seemed very familiar.

…

…

…

_Steve: "Daxton?"_

_?: "You're ok!" "Grab my hand!"_

Steve grabbed a hold of the stranger's hand and he helped him up. Instantly, the two faced the still dazed Andromeda and unsheathed their weapons. Steve created another ice blade from his hands, and he looked over in amazement. Steve's newest ally hit his golden braces together and the runes caught flame. Slowly, fire came from the flaming runes and solidified around his hands until he what looked to be like wearing gauntlets with claws replacing the fingertips.

_Andromeda: "Uggghhh…"_

Andromeda was starting to snap out of the dog flashbang, and the two readied themselves.

_?: "Listen, you might know me as Daxton, your pet wolf, and that is true."_

_Steve: "What?"_

_?: "But, this form of me is know as __Wolfex__." "Your trusty companion, ally, and friend!" _

_Wolfex: "NOW LET'S TAKE HER DOWN!"_

Andromeda finally snapped out of her dazed effect and faced toward her soon-to-be executed prisoners. Then both Steve and Wolfex stood in a defensive position and readied themselves for the onslaught.

_Andromeda: "ENOUGH WITH THESE GAMES!" "GRAVITITE SQUADRON, ATTACK!"_

Suddenly, a large group of heavy plated Gravitite soldiers jumped down from the ceiling and pulled out Gravitite tipped spears. Steve charged forward, instantly kicking down about three or four soldiers at a time. He tried to pierce through the soldier's armor, but the ice sword instantly shattered upon impact. Wolfex on the other hand, was punching through soldiers with ease, and upon closer inspection; Steve noticed that whenever Wolfex would attack another soldier, the flames from his gauntlets would nearly melt the armor that they were wearing. Wolfex knew this as well, and Steve motioned him to stand back to back.

_Steve: "NOW!"_

Steve reached into his inventory and pulled out a handful of gunpowder. He tossed it into the air, followed by Wolfex shooting a bolt of flame into it.

BOOM!

In the short form of time, Steve jammed his hands into the ground and out came a wide ice shield that blocked the fire blast. On the other hand… The guards have had better days. The giant fireball instantly melted their armor, and cooking them alive.

_Andromeda: "Taking advantage of our weakness then…" "I can adjust to that."_

Andromeda began to strip off her body armor until she was wearing nothing but robes that looked like that belonged to a queen. Wolfex sprinted toward her and jumped up for a well placed strike, but out of no where, a shield materialized in front of where Wolfex punched, blocking the attack. He then dashed to the sides and even around her, punching wherever he could, but every time a punch was thrown, new shield was materialized and blocked the attack. Andromeda was greatly enjoying watching the fire puncher struggling to lay even a scratch on her, but she decided it was time to fight. Andromeda spun around and hit Wolfex with her Golden Greatsword. Luckily, Wolfex had barely enough time to use his gauntlets to block the strike.

_***Thinking***_ _Steve: "Come on, there has to be something…"_

Steve had a flashback to back when he shot the Cryo beam (Same as Sub-Zero) to save Twile. There at least had to be something, something to help him win this fight…

_***Thinking***_ _Steve: "Well, what if I try…"_

_Steve: "..."_

_Steve: "Thats it!"_

_Steve closed his eyes and concentrated on those same runes, but tried to change them._

_Steve: "Wolfex!"_

_***Tired***_ _Wolfex: "Y-yea?"_

_Steve: "If we're not fast enough to get through those shields…" "THEN WE'LL JUST SLOW THEM DOWN!"_

Steve re-opened his eyes to reveal that same snow-white gaze from before. This time, he drew different runes, made the circle around them, and placed his hand on the center. Something seemed… different. Steve and Wolfex looked around the room and noticed everything was slowing down until it all came to a stop. They wasted no time, immediately they charged at the now idle, Andromeda and lifted their weapons. Then the gem in the hilt of Andromeda's Sword began to glow…

**CRASH!**

The sound of shattering glass was heard as Andromeda broke free of her timeless prison. Both of the sides were at a standstill as they were surrounded by floating Valkyries and other objects that were frozen in time.

_Andromeda: "Heh heh... " "Hah hah hah…" "HA HA HA HA AH AH HA AH!"_

_Steve: "What's so funny?"_

_Andromeda: "NEVER in the 300 millennium that I have ruled have I ever had a fight this fun!"_

_Andromeda: "Most people would give up by now, succumbed by what i'm about to do next."_

_Andromeda: "But you, you're different…" "What do you say?" "Join my ranks, and sit next to me on my throne!"_

Steve and Wolfex exchanged glances and looked back at Andromeda.

_Wolfex: "I'll say that we cannot afford your offer…"_

_Andromeda: "THEN PAY WITH YOUR BLOOD!"_

Andromeda teleported away to an unknown location, then the walls of the temple started to crumble. The time effect wore off and the others woke up from their sleep.

_Twile: "Wh-What's happening?!"_

Steve made Fjord a body and set his head on top of it.

_Fjord: "Thanks, NOW LETS MOVE BEFORE THE TEMPLE COLLAPSES!"_

_Twile: "Wait, but who is tha-"_

_Wolfex: "There's no time!" "I will explain later!"_

The team of 4 ran out of the temple as fast as they could, Valkyries chasing them still wanting their blood.

_Valkyrie #1: "STOP!" "YOU'VE VIOLATED THE LAW!"_

_Valkyrie #2: "PAY THE COURT OF FINE OR-"_

The group saw the exit and made a final sprint to escape… But before they could, the Valkyrie's set a flaming Netherrakk trap right in the doorway.

_Wolfex: "Everyone, hold on!"_

Wolfex transformed back into his wolf form and, still wearing the golden gauntlets around his paws; created a fire shield and pushed with the rest of the group, finally escaping before they were crushed by the temple's rubble behind them.

_Wolfex: "{Di- did it work?}" "{Is everyone ok?}_

_Fjord: "Yea, I think we're good."_

_Twile: "Wait, how are you talking to us?"_

_Wolfex: "{Even though I cannot cannot talk, I can communicate to you through telepathy}"_

_Steve: "So, all of the years since i've owned you as a puppy, you've never taken the time and talked to me?"_

_Wolfex: "{Heh heh…}"_

Dusk has just ended, and everyone slowly was regaining their comfort back, except one person. Activating his Light Saver ability (Look at Haloixix13's character submission for more details), Fjord opened his now glowing eyes and looked toward in the distance where a sphere-shaped island was, covered in golden trees.

_Fjord: "The battle has not been fought yet…" "Ready yourselves, for the worst is about to come."_

Everyone unsheathed their weapons, Twile got out her bow, Fjord pulled out a glowing holystone sword, and Wolfex snarled with flames shooting out of his eyes. Twile got on Wolfex's back and with a howl in the air, they started the journey to the island. Then Fjord started to walk, and turned back to Steve.

_Fjord: "Aren't you coming?"_

_Steve: "Yeah, just give me a moment to ready myself…"_

As Fjord resumed his walk, Steve took a long glance at the snowflake rune in his palm, it let out some ice vapors.

_Steve: "I'm ready…" "I have made my choice..."_

And with Steve clenching his fist, he ran to catch up on the others.

**Before I end it, I want to apologize again. Guys, I am SO SORRY about the unannounced hiatus. I forgot to tell you guys. I done fu-*quack*-ed up. ****ب****_****ب**

**Anyway,**

**WHERE DID ANDROMEDA GO?**

**WHAT DANGERS ARE IN THE STRANGE ISLAND?**

**WHEN WILL MY PIZZA DELIVERY ARRIVE?**

…

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**(Coming soon in the 4th week of may after a chapter of Halo: Forward Unto Dawn coming sometime in the 2nd week of may.)**

**Dragon, OUT!**

"_**Only some can take the heat of the moment…**_"


End file.
